Fallen Angels
by RaineTomoe
Summary: Duo and Heero live a peaceful life full of love and happiness...Until that tragic day when Heero is taken from this world. Duo's life come crashing down and he is out to get revenge on the one who lost him his love. This story is kinda AU.
1. Default Chapter

"It's such a beautiful day!" Duo exclaimed as he looked up at the clear blue sky. A hand shielding his eyes from the sun. "Though such days remind me of him..." A tear slid down the chestnut haired boy's cheek as he remembered that wonderful, yet horrible day.  
  
Three months earlier:  
  
Duo opened his eyes to the sun streaming in the window of the room he shared with his love Heero. It was a wonderful spring morning at a time when the flowers had just bloomed and the cheey blossoms were falling from the trees. The wold was full of delightful perfumes as it was full of such love for another. Duo could feel the warmth of the body beside him as he turned to smile down at his precious angel. He stroked the boys hair lovingly and leaned over to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Heero's eyes fluttered open to gaze into the violet eyes of his partner. The fantest smile spread on Heero's lips to show he was happy to see the beautiful braided boy. He embraced Duo and brushed his lips on the soft skin of the boy's neck. The lie in the silk seets of the bed for what seemed an eternity.   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I want this to last forever...I never want us to part."  
  
"Don't worry we will always be together."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
When Duo heard the reasurance from his love he again relaxed in Heero's arms, and again felt the soft kisses on his neck and ear. He sighed with pleasure and happieness.   
  
As the morning wore on Duo and Heero completed their daily "rituals" whiched incluede showering together to let Heero wash Duo's long brown hair followed by a brushing of the hair and braiding it. Then they would go to the kitchen and Duo would make breakfast for the both of them. Though Quatre and Trowa usually baet them to the kitchen every morning. Wufei always made himself scarce as he was always somewhat of a loner and never felt comfterable around the others even though he accepted it enough to share a house with them.   
  
That day was Heero and Duo's turn to go grocery shopping so after a nice breakfast of eggs and rice they helped eachother get dressed and walked out the door hand in hand.  
  
"Gee Trowa I'm glad those two finally go together....they are so perfect for eachother." Quatre sighed as he watched to two lovers walk down the porch stares and dissapear down the street.  
  
"Not a perfect as us my little blonde angel." Trowa purred. "This story is about Heero and Duo so lets go find something fun to do."  
  
"Oh Trowa!" The small blonde's eyes lit up with excitement as he was lead upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day!" Duo exclaimed as he looked up at the clear blue sky. A hand shielding his eyes from the sun.   
  
"Yes but not a beautiful as you." Heero picked a cheey blossom from a nearby tree and handed it to Duo "The cherry blossoms always remind me of you. The magic of seeing the cheery blossoms fall from the trees. The feeling you get when you look at them. It's like the feeling I get when I'm with you. Never forget that."  
  
"Heero..." Duo took the cherry blossom and leaned into Heero as they continued their walk in loving silence. Little did they know they were being watched.  
  
An assasin hired by an independant in OZ traked their every move as he watched from a nearby roof. Sniper rifle in hand. As soon as he got the opretune moment he shot and it was if the world slowed down as the bullet penetrated Heero's chest and he gasped from the shock sagging in his lovers arms.   
  
"Heero!" Duo gently lay down the boy on the soft grass of the park they were passing, he saw the blood and immediatly put pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding. "Hold on Heero, please don't leave me."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be by your side forever like I promised." He raised a hand to caress Duo's cheek. In the distance sirens of the comming ambulace could be heard. Duo was grateful to the person who called for it though is only focus was the bleeding angel in his arms.  
  
"Oh I know Heero...I know everyhting will be ok....just hang on."  
  
"Duo....my love....so beautiful...."  
  
"Please don't speak." Tears were straming down Duo's face as one hand covered the wound and the other covered Heero's hand still on his cheek.  
  
"...beautiful....like the cherry blossoms..." Those last words we like a sigh leaving Heero's lips as the last of his lfe lft his body.  
  
"Heero?" Duo felt Heero's hand go limp in his. "Heero! No you can't die. You said we would always be together! Heero don;t leave me." Duo's sobs filled the still bright day as onlookers watched in sorrow. As the horror of what had happened filled Duo a scream left his lips before he could stop it. "HEERO!!!!!!" He hugged the limp body to his as though he were trying to fill it with his own life until the ambulace got there to take Heero's body away.   
  
"Wait for me Heero...I know you will. I'm going to find out who did this to you if it is the last thing I ever do." He whispered to the back of the departing vehicle, tears still streaming down his face as he wiped at his eyes. "Yes I will find out and I will get even." 


	2. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 2

Duo and the other Gundam pilots stood and watched as the black polished wood of Heero's coffin was lowered slowly into the ground. Trowa hugged Quatra tightly as the little blonde sobbed in his arms. Wufei watched with little emotion though the slight tightness to his eyes betrayed the sorrow he felt inside. Duo was left with no one to comfort him. With no family and very few friends Duo felt more alone in the world now than he had ever been. Heero was his first and only true love and Duo would get his revenge on the one who took his world from him.

Heero was buried in a small cemetery under a beautiful cherry tree. The tombstone was polished black marble and was engraved with his name along with "We will meet again in heaven my love." /or I will bun in hell as the God of Death/ Duo thought as he read the words to himself. The others quietly returned home leaving Duo to mourn Heero's passing in private. Though Duo was not only mourning, he was planning.

He couldn't go blasting into OZ headquarters without first finding out if they were behind

this. /of course they are who else would do such a thing. Though Heero did make a lot of enemies OZ would be the first to see him dead/ Duo had thought over all the different possible motives and everything political, and well to him it just screamed OZ except not everyone would be good enough to pull off something like assassination, not even the recruits OZ trained. Which mean it was either a higher up or they found some new fire power. Another thing that bothered Duo is the fact that it was only Heero thus far that was targeted so it must be a personal grudge.

Duo walked back home in the early twilight pondering all the possible angles and the possibilities of infiltrating OZ to get a little more info on what was going on.

"Hold it right there Duo Maxwell." Duo felt the stranger at his back and the cold jab of a gun barrel in his back. "So you decided to show yourselves. Makes my revenge a little easier."

"You fool, I'm not with OZ. They are halfwits and don't even know what is going on within their own circle. I am with an organization called SCRYE. We were formed to bring down OZ and help end the war."

"You know I'm getting really tired of all these so called factions and mercenaries trying to end the war when all they are doing is adding to it."

"We are not that kind of organization. We merely keep things interesting within OZ. Keep them on their toes so to speak and gather much info on their plans and such."

"Ok so what do I have to do with this and why is there a gun still shoved up my spine?"

"You my dear Gundam pilot have a lot to do with this and well the gun was for a bit of insurance. I felt we had to contact you when we found out about a secret plan to get rid of the Gundams for good and their pilots."

That's not really anything new. We've always known that we were in OZ's way and they wanted to get us out of the picture. Any so called plan of theirs has always failed."

"This plan was different. Treiz always looked at you and your fellow pilots as a challenge, something exciting to play with. He is not the one who approved this plan. It was a man by the name of Michael Anderson. He was an American recruit and trained with the best. He started building a new faction within OZ. Had a personal grudge against the Gundam pilots. Many people followed him as people do to try to get farther up that ladder of power, so he has many people under his control and a burning rage to see all of you dead. His plan was simple, get the best sharpshooter in the world and take you out."

"The name means nothing to me. I wonder if Heero knew him since he was the first target."

"I don't know about that, but I do know that Anderson's main target was you Duo. You were the one that ruined him, or that is what he raves on about. "


	3. Enter Anderson

"I see. He killed Heero to get to me. Though catching the god of death will be a lot harder than this Anderson person knows."

"Really? It doesn't look that hard from where I'm standing. I could pull the trigger at any time and put a hole in your heart." The stranger sneered.

Duo smiled a wicked grin and before the stranger could react Duo had the gun in his hands and was digging it into the stranger's forehead. "You already put a hole in my heart you bastard! Now you go tell this Anderson that the god of death will be paying him a visit soon and I swear I will take him to hell with me!" Duo snarled as he dug the cold steel of the gun harder into the man's head. The stranger gave a slight nod and stumbled backwards. Duo then put up the gun leaving a red imprint of the barrel of the gun on the man's head. He then tuned around, reset the safety and shoved the gun in the waistband of his pants.

The walk home was cold and lonely in the dim lights of the streetlamps. All the anger was gone and he found himself so very tired. All Duo wanted to do was curl up and die. To forever float in the darkness of oblivion, where there is no pain, no thoughts, no feelings, just the dark and nothingness……

Anderson sat in the dark of his sitting room. He was looking through the many images of the Gundam pilots his informants had taken for him. Most of the pictures were of the chestnut haired splendor that was Duo Maxwell. Anderson pined over the so called god of war every moment he could. It took him so many years to find Duo only to find that he was in the arms of another man. Anderson was furious! What did that Heero have that he didn't? If it wasn't for Anderson Duo would never have had the training he needed to pilot the gundam Deathscythe. Duo was an excellent student and seemed to like stealth attacks and was an amazing problem solver. Anderson taught Duo all that he knew but was angered when the kid that was six years younger with no previous military experience was chosen to pilot the awesome piece of technology that was the Deathscythe. Anderson had overseen the planning and building of the gundam. It became is pride and joy then was crushed by one little boy.

"Duo I will have you back and I will have the Deathscythe as well! Oh yes you will be mine!" (Insert maniacal laughter here)

Duo woke to the sun streaming through the window. He was wrapped under the blankets on the bed that he had shared with Heero. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned and stretched before again settling on the pillows.

"Oh Heero what a beautiful morning….." Duo reached over to what was Heero's side of the bed to only feel the coolness of the smooth undisturbed sheets. "Hee….? Oh right……my love is gone…..forever." Duo sobbed as he buried himself in the blankets and stayed in the soft twilight the blanket made of the bed. He didn't even notice the raven haired Wufei who had been watching over him all night now dozing in the chair by the end of the bed.

Authors notes: Please be patent with me everyone. I'm not really up on the political and military aspects of the Gundam Wing series which makes parts of this fic hard to write. Though I love how this story is turning out and would like to keep going with it. Thanks for all the feedback from everyone who has read this. It helps me keep going when I know people are enjoying my writing.


	4. Fallen Angels Remix ch 22

Author's note

Bah...I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but well I kinda came to a road block with this one...I'm not all that familiar with the politics behind the Gundam series as I have not seen the whole thing...though I do love the characters...so I'm gonna shift things around a little and give this story a little twist...perhapse then I will be a little quicker with the updates.

Oopsie...lol forgot that I had written chapter three already...oh well it seems a waste to scap this...to tell me which way you would like the story to go and i will correct things accordingly.

Fallen Angels chapter 2.2

"Ruined him? How can I ruin someone that I havn't even met before."

"You still don't get it do you Duo...our organization moves in the shadows of OZ...we manipulate the members like puppets...and when the time comes we end their lives...I came to you because you are in denial and are living in a world made up by your subcncious."

"What are you talking about? You know what never mind because you are crazy and not worth my time. I have better things to do."

"What like get revenge for someone who never even died in the first place?"

Duo turned around to see who he was talking to and was taken aback by what he saw. There was a darkness about this person...like they sucked up all the light. "Who are you?" Duo took a step back.

"The question is are you ready to hear the truth? Once you accept the truth I will then tell you who I am."

"And what exactly would that truth be?

"That you are the one that died that day...not Heero."

"That's crazy...I was there...I held him in my arms until I knew he was gone."

The stranger shook his head. "That was a world made up by your subconcious...not that it was any easier for you to accept...in reality you would rather have someone else take the fall...but you suprise me Duo...you saw the sniper on the roof that day and you pushed Heero out of the way to save him. that is how you ruined Anderson's plans by making sure Heero stayed alive."

Duo did not know what to say...surely this person was mad and had no idea what he was talking about.

"Still don't believe me Duo?"

"Why would I believe you...you sound like you should be in the psyche ward at a hospital in a nice padded room"  
There was the sound of a gun shot and Duo toppled to the ground.

"This is the only way you are going to learn Duo"  
The stranger picked up Duo's limp body and carried him off. 

The night air was warm and still as if the conversation and the shooting between two figures had never exsisted. And what did happen to the stranger and his precious cargo? If anyone had been around to witness the stranger's departure it would have been like they had disapeared into the shadows...as if the person had been dreaming.

Duo felt like he was falling through an eternal darkness...there was nothing, no pain, no thoughts, just the darkness. Then there was a thought... /Am I dead?/.../have I always been this way?/.../no there was something else.../ a light flooded Duo's vision and chaised away the darkness. With a groan Duo opened his eyes to a dimly lit room and a rather white and cracked celing.

"so you finally decided to come back did you?"

In an instant Duo's memories came flooding back. "You shot me!!" Duo sat up quickly and a wave of dizziness siezed him and he had to lie back down.

The stranger laughed. "Yes I did and as you can see for yourself you are fine...although your mind still thinks you are alive which is why you feel so drained."

Duo looked down at his body and saw the bullet hole in his shirt. He lifted his top and took a look at the skin below...there was no wound...and no scar...the skin was perfect as if that night had not happened. "Ok now I'm really freaked out. I remember what I saw...and I know you shot me."

The stranger sat in the chair beside the bed that Duo had been placed on. "I already told you that I shot you and if you remember that you will remember our cnversation last night as well."

"Oh right the whole rant about how I was living a lie and I'm the one that is really dead...oh...so I guess I really am dead." Duo pinched himself. "Ouch! I don't feel very dead." He rubbed his arm where it was red from the pinch...then watched as the red mark quickly faded.

The stranger laughed. "You are a special case that is for sure. You are one of the living dead..."

"Living dead? What like a vampire? Sounds interesting?"

"Vampire?" The stranger gave Duo a funny look. "Unless there is something you are not telling me then I doubt you are a vampire...if you were I would not have been assigned to you."

"Hold on assigned to me? I'm not a nutball that needs a nurse aid."

"Well I'm not really sure about that...you've been acting like a nutball since I met you."

"ah..." Duo thought about that for a minuite. If everything had happened the way this guy had told him than Duo really was acting like a nutball. "Well then if I'm not a vampire than what exactly am I?"

"You better make yourslef comfotable because this will be a long story.

-End chapter 2-

Author's note

Ok so this turned out a little wierder than I was planning on...and I'm not sure where this story will end up because well when I write I just go without really thinking about the story too much because then I just get stuck. ; 


End file.
